


A Family that Cooks Together Stays Together

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Day 3, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Headcanon, M/M, Podium Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is a proud dad, Yuri on ice anniversary event, Yurio lives with Yuuri and Victor, rated for Yurio's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Victor comes home from practice one day, only to find his "family" trying to cook Katsudon and Piroshki.





	A Family that Cooks Together Stays Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> This is my submission for day three the Yuri on ice event. Todays prompts were Eros/Agape or Piroshki/Katsudon and so I decided to write this little jar of fluff all about Yurio and Yuuri trying to teach each other how to make their favorite dishes. I hope you guys enjoy!! :D  
> P.S. By the way you guys are awesome, as of the time I post this my fic that I posted yesterday has 583 hits, in a Day!! I 'm soooo glad you guys liked it, and I hope you guys will like this one too. :D <3

It was a regular day in the most well-known ice rink in St. Petersburg Russia, the sound of skates skidding and sliding around on the ice and the shouts of an Old angry Russian man echoed throughout the entire rink.

“Alright Vitya, that’s enough for today!” Said man was at the opening of the barrier in a few seconds after he was called. “Your routine is coming along, but I expect to see you nailing all your jumps by tomorrow.”

Victor put his hand up in a mock salute towards Yakov. “Yes sir!”

“Don’t mock me boy, I can still kick you out of this rink and just train Yura and Katsuki. At least they somewhat listen to me…”

The younger man chuckled a little. “I’m only joking with you Yakov, but I am hurt that you would kick me out.” He then let a puppy like pout adorn his face. “I thought we were like family. “

“Oh shut up Vitya.” The older man replied with far too little venom in his voice for Victor to really take him seriously, so he just smiled warmly while Yakov sighed. “Sometimes I really wonder how Yuuri deals with you; he must be a saint in disguise or something.”

Victor’s smile grew softer at the mention of his precious Yuuri. “I’d have to agree, anyway I’ll see you tomorrow Yakov, I have to get back home to my Yuuri.” He said while putting his skate guards on to walk over to the benches near the side of the rink to put his regular shoes on and grab his bag. He then walked to the exit and out the door into the bitter cold air that was usual for this time of year.

As he walked down the still busy but snow covered sidewalks of the city he started to let his mind wander.

Wander back to the events that got him to this point in his life, the events that led him to be as happy as he is now. From the banquet that brought him and the shy black haired man who stole his heart, together. To the precious moments in that small town in Japan that brought him and that same young man closer together. To the night that Victor let Yuuri know about his feelings with a touch of his lips and to the faithful night when he found out that his feelings were returned by receiving a golden ring. Then finally to the night that Victor and Yuuri decided to make it official and when they also decided to move to Victor’s apartment in Russia to live and train together.

It seemed like everything that had happened since the night of The banquet only changed his life for the better, and Victor will be forever grateful to whatever higher power blessed him with the opportunity to have the handsome, beautiful and strong Yuuri Katsuki by his side.

Victor was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that he had made it to the door of his apartment that he shared with his “family” Yuuri and…

**“FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU NEED TO ADD MORE FLOUR!! THE DOUGH IS WAY TOO WET!!!”**

…The short tempered short blonde who sounded like he was seconds away from have an aneurism. With that the gray haired man unlocked the door to his apartment and walked into to one of the most heart-warming and adorable sights he has ever seen.

“And I told you that you have to pound the pork thinner so that it will cook evenly.”

Both Yuuri and Yurio were in the kitchen wearing aprons, Yuuri wearing the apron with a cute pig on the front of it that Yurio had gotten him for his birthday and Yurio wearing his cheetah print apron with a cat on the front of it that Yuuri had gotten the blonde for his birthday as an answer to his own apron. Yurio of course had his hair up and his hair clip holding his bangs out of his eyes while Yuuri had his hair gelled back in his “Eros” most likely to keep his shorter hair out of his face. His fiancé was standing over a mixing bowl with some dough that apparently needed more flour and Yurio was standing over a cutting board with a half way tenderized piece of pork on it while he held the meat mallet in his right hand while they were arguing with each other.

Victor laughed and set his stuff down to go into the kitchen and properly greet his fiancé and “adopted son”. “Well what are my two favorite Yuri’s up to?” He inquired while wrapping his arms around his beautiful fiancé’s waist to hug him from behind. The black haired man turned in Victor’s arms to greet him with a peck on the lips, which made the blonde haired young man to make a gagging noise to show his disgust with the display of affection between the older couple.

At the two broke apart and looked at the youngest in the room. Victor turned toward the blonde with a smirk. “Aw Yurio, did you want a hug from your father?” He took a step towards the short-tempered blonde with his arms out, however Yurio was not having any of it.

“I have a meat hammer, or whatever the hell this thing is called, and I have no problems in using it to smash your giant forehead in! And for the last time, you are not my dad!!”

The gray haired man stepped back to where he was. “Alright easy there tiger, anyway what are you two up to?”

“Well I was _trying_ to teach the pig how to make decent Piroshki …”

“And _I_ was trying to teach our ice tiger how to make a decent katsudon…”

“…But he won’t listen to me!” They both finished in unison.

Victor just laughed “Well it looks like you guys have been working hard for a while, why don’t you guys take a break to regroup and rest?”

Yurio stared at the piece of pork on the cutting board and sighed, but he put the mallet down and started to take his apron off. “Fine, I have to call Otabek before it gets too late anyway.”

“Ok, but first…” Victor quickly wrapped his one arm around Yurio and the other around Yuuri and pulled them close to him. “It’s FAMILY HUG TIME!!”

The black haired man started giggling and hugged his fiancé back while the blonde started squirming in attempts to get away from the older couple and their affection.

“WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN, PUT ME DOWN, LET ME GO DAMMIT!!!”

“Nope, I think that our little tiger needs a hug, don’t you agree with me Yuuri?”

The black haired man smirked and tightened his arms around Yurio to help Victor keep him in place. ”I couldn’t agree more; I think that our grumpy little tiger needs some affection. “

“FUCK YOU, I’M NOT LITTLE!!!”

The older men just laughed while the younger man squirmed some more in a futile attempt to break free from their embrace. After another few seconds of struggle the blonde sighed deeply and gave up on getting out of the hug which lasted for a few more seconds before the couple finally let him go. When Yurio was out of their reach he stepped back and leveled them with a vicious glare while the gray haired man smirked smugly at him.

“Now that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

The green eyed young man didn’t utter a word as he picked up a bowl of flour from the counter and reached up to dump it all on top of Victor’s head. He then stormed out of the kitchen and went into his room.  
~~~~~~~~  
A little later when all the flour was cleaned off of the kitchen floor and Victor, and when the Katsudon and Piroshki were done, they sat together at the table and ate their tasty homemade dishes together while they talked about how their days went.

Yuuri and Yurio were talking about different dishes they wanted to try and make all the while Victor watched on with a soft smile on his face because, to him this was real happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my contribution for today, and now to begin my fic for tomorrow. :)  
> As always kudos and constructive criticism/ comments are greatly appreciated!  
> I have a Tumblr now!! You can find and follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I post links to my stories and where I blog about my fandoms and OTP'S. :D  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
